Talk:Awakened
Does anyone have a source for the new information presented?--Eldarone 04:25, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the IGN preview. Time to add references, disguised as something clever. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:16, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Are these troopers strong? They don't look like they can take on Railgun armed Mammoth Tanks, Zone Raiders, Zone troopers and GDI Commandos.(Assaulthead 01:06, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) :Hate to break it to you, but they are definitely tough enough. A 15-minute long EA video showed off some new units. The Awakened pretty much pwned the Zone Troopers. And since they have EMP guns, they're pretty much safe from tanks. Oh, and PS: Has anyone played the game Quake? Don't the Awakened look like Strogg? Especially the Quake 4 versions?Raptor22 01:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) By the way Hammerheads can destroy it or if they dare to go neat Commandos or snipers this could be hard.(Assaulthead 01:12, 8 October 2007 (UTC)) :I think it kind of depends upon the game. I mean, the cyborgs from TS were pretty damn hard to kill with anti-infantry weapons, so I'd think these guys might be as well. Raptor22 01:15, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hey the Cyborg reaper is the only unit that attacks aircraft and the Quake I did not played it. The Awakened is also vulnerable to combined attacks and Garrisoned foes.(Assaulthead 05:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) :Please, you haven't played the game. Stop stating your imaginations as facts, now. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:19, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The cyborg taken damage from the Zone trooper right? Well that means that even Nods new units are not invincible.(Assaulthead 03:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) :That's stating the obvius. If the unit was indestructable, then why add it into the game?--Eldarone 04:09, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Awakened created from corpses? That doesn't make sense, because the dead organic material wouldn't be able to move(due to rigor mortis/decay). The organic component of the Awakened(and Enlightened) would have to be living in order for it to function properly. --C&C Modder 12:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Uh, you are aware that rigor mortis and decay settle in HOURS after death? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Regardless of the scientific facts, it's what the developers stated. Yes, it might not make sense, but lets face it, one dosn't play CNC for its scientific accuracy :p --Eldarone 18:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) yes Shaur, I'm aware of that. The spotlight on them doesn't say how long the bodies have to be dead. Like I stated in my ModDB blog, if they start moaning for brains/infecting others with a virus I'll throw my game out the door. --C&C Modder 20:45, 24 March 2008 (UTC) No no,It doesnt work like that. When militants die in the area of effect,they come back to life as the awakened. If they leave the affected area then die,they will not come back to life as the awakened. Its isnt like the dead bodies stay on the ground waiting for you to use the redemtion power. This power would be useful while performing infantry rushes.Evancartoonist 01:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC)